halloweenhorrornightsfandomcom-20200214-history
Event Icon
Throughout the Halloween Horror Nights event at Orlando, Hollywood and Singapore, numerous event icon characters have been featured. They range from previously known icons, to original ones created by Universal's design team. So far, each event icon has also been given a backstory to go along with the theming. Halloween Horror Nights Orlando Fright Nights (1991) *Frankenstein's Monster *Count Dracula *The Bride of Frankenstein *Wolfman *Kharis/ The Mummy *Gill-Man Halloween Horror Nights II (1992) * None Halloween Horror Nights III (1993) * None Halloween Horror Nights IV (1994) * None Halloween Horror Nights V (1995) *The Cryptkeeper Halloween Horror Nights VI (1996) *None Halloween Horror Nights VII (1997) * None Halloween Horror Nights VIII (1998) * None Halloween Horror Nights IX (1999) *Imhotep/ The Mummy Halloween Horror Nights X (2000) *Jack Schmidt/Jack the Clown Halloween Horror Nights XI (2001) *Jack the Clown *Edgar Sawyer/Eddie Schmidt (scrapped icon) Halloween Horror Nights: Islands of Fear (2002) *Dr. Albert Caine/The Caretaker *Cindy/ Sindy Caine (Scrapped icon) Halloween Horror Nights 13 (2003) *Paulo Ranvinski/The Director Halloween Horror Nights XIV (2004) *The Asylum Patient (Debatable) Halloween Horror Nights: Tales of Terror (2005) *Elsa Strict/The Storyteller *Terra Queen Halloween Horror Nights: Sweet 16 (2006) *The Caretaker *The Director *Jack the Clown *The Storyteller Halloween Horror Nights: Carnival of Carnage (2007) *Jack the Clown *Freddy Krueger *Jason Voorhees *Thomas Hewitt/Leatherface Halloween Horror Nights: Reflections of Fear (2008) *Dr. Mary Agana/Bloody Mary *Nathaniel Crowe (Scrapped Icon) Halloween Horror Nights: Ripped from the Silver Screen (2009) *Julian Browning/The Usher *Charles Lee Ray/Chucky *Billy *The Wolfman Halloween Horror Nights: Twenty Years of Fear (2010) *Fear *Cindy/ Sindy Caine (Scrapped Icon) Halloween Horror Nights 21 (2011) *Lady Luck Halloween Horror Nights 22 (2012) *None Halloween Horror Nights 23 (2013) *None Halloween Horror Nights 24 (2014) * None Halloween Horror Nights 25 (2015) * Jack the Clown Halloween Horror Nights 26 (2016) * Chance Halloween Horror Nights 27 (2017) * None Halloween Horror Nights 28 (2018) * None Halloween Horror Nights 29 (2019) * None Halloween Horror Nights Hollywood Halloween Horror Nights 1986 (1986) * None Halloween Horror Nights 1992 (1992) * None Halloween Horror Nights 1997 (1997) * None Halloween Horror Nights 1998 (1998) * None Halloween Horror Nights 1999 (1999) * None Halloween Horror Nights 2000 (2000) * None Halloween Horror Nights 2006 (2006) *Pavel Pranevsky/The Director Halloween Horror Nights 2007 (2007) *Jack Schmidt *Freddy Krueger *Jason Voorhees *Thomas Hewitt/Leatherface Halloween Horror Nights 2008 (2008) *Freddy Krueger Halloween Horror Nights 2009 (2009) *Billy *Michael Myers *Harry Warden Halloween Horror Nights 2010 (2010) *Freddy Krueger *Jason Voorhees *Jigsaw *La Llorona *Dr. Satan *Norman Bates Halloween Horror Nights 2011 (2011) *Ghostface *The Businessman *The Thing *The Wolfman Halloween Horror Nights 2012 (2012) * None Halloween Horror Nights 2013 (2013) * None Halloween Horror Nights 2014 (2014) * None Halloween Horror Nights 2015 (2015) * None Halloween Horror Nights 2016 (2016) * None Halloween Horror Nights 2017 (2017) * None Halloween Horror Nights 2018 (2018) * None Halloween Horror Nights 2019 (2019) * None Halloween Horror Nights Singapore Halloween Horror Nights I (2011) *The Director Halloween Horror Nights 2 (2012) *The Puppet Master *High Priest *Doctor Dementia *The Undertaker Halloween Horror Nights 3 (2013) *Crone of the Forest *The Maiden of the Opera *Daughter of the Undead Halloween Horror Nights 4 (2014) * Jonah Goodwill/The Minister of Evil Halloween Horror Nights 5 (2015) * None Halloween Horror Nights 6 (2016) * Lady Death Halloween Horror Nights 7 (2017) * Cruelty * Malice * Deception * Narcissism * Manipulation * Perversion * Obsession Halloween Horror Nights 8 (2018) * Gideon Grim Halloween Horror Nights 9 (2019) * The Undertaker An Interesting Observation SWEET 16- post Aug 12 2008, 09:58 PM Post #21 Demon **** Group: Members Posts: 718 Joined: 29-September 06 From: Actionville, FL Member No.: 99 QUOTE (Berts @ Aug 12 2008, 10:42 PM) * they show a doctors office so we are now able to guess that the doctor is most probably bloody mary for sure.... Please god... No. I would be VERY disapointed if the rumor is true.. I love the bloody mary story in its originality.. I would hate to see her end up being Bloody Mary... Maybe Bloody Mary will be The Doctor's last patient.. & we can have a "Doctor Scene" where we see all the patients from the case files... I know the argument is "But SWEET16,.. all icons have their own houses.. while this is true, HHN 15's icon house was not so based on the icon (Where Evil Hides for the noobs).. That house was based around "our fear of things that go bump in the night & all those things that had you hiding under the covers as a kid".. that had a single "attic scene" that had The Storyteller recreating that years commercial... The big point is, it would be lazy of Uni to make The Doctor actualy be Bloody Mary.. & frankly, while I love the charecter, I dont want to see Uni drop there originality (A crazy caretaker that performed medical experements, A mad director, a pissed off terrorist with a chainsaw, a scary old woman that brings a nightmarish world from one of her books to life).. For them to rob a story from folklore, would, IMO, stain the experience a little (just a little thou) MY 2 CENTS Cody post Aug 12 2008, 10:51 PM Post #22 Ghoul ** Group: Members Posts: 271 Joined: 10-October 06 From: Longwood, FL Member No.: 848 To be honest, I'm not sure how a chainsaw-wielding maniac is that original. Mae post Aug 13 2008, 09:42 AM Post #23 Ghoul ** Group: Members Posts: 213 Joined: 30-July 07 From: NEFL Member No.: 1,655 Seconded. Realistically, none of their icons have been all that original. They are iconic because they are archetypes...condesced versions of fears that we all share as humans. Even The Storyteller, as she plays with our imaginations and instills visions and horrors that we cannot erase. How many times have you seen or read something that you wish you could forget? (I know I wanted brain bleach after Pet Cemetary and Hostile) She held that power over us, and, in her own way, reminded us that the horror is real, even if the presentation is pretend. Our doctor is doing that, as well. How much more real can it be? No matter what fantastic fears her patients come to her with, she is able to fulfill those with realistic and deadly accuracy. I think she is a brilliant addition to the line of HHN icons, even thought we don't fully know her story. Mae Iam ASSIMILATED post Aug 13 2008, 09:51 AM Post #24 Spirit * Group: Members Posts: 74 Joined: 23-July 08 From: Orlando Member No.: 2,941 They were original in the respect that they were not ripped off of an already created story... I agree with "sweet 16" They should not make her into Blood Mary because it would completely loose the whole story of the doc being an insane dr.... It just does not make sense why uni would work so hard to build an awesome character just to ruin it all... Go to the top of the page +Quote Post Mae post Aug 13 2008, 10:58 AM Post #25 Ghoul ** Group: Members Posts: 213 Joined: 30-July 07 From: NEFL Member No.: 1,655 QUOTE (Iam ASSIMILATED @ Aug 13 2008, 09:51 AM) * They were original in the respect that they were not ripped off of an already created story... I agree with "sweet 16" They should not make her into Blood Mary because it would completely loose the whole story of the doc being an insane dr.... It just does not make sense why uni would work so hard to build an awesome character just to ruin it all... See, I don't feel that they are original. Jack has basis in real life murderers, crazy mortician stories have been around since ancient Egypt, and the snuff film urban legends started in the 50's. The originality in their usage I can see, but not the characters themselves. In fact, the story of the insane doctor experimenting on his/her patients is nothing new, either. The previous icons were all given a slight supernatural bent to their stories (except The Director, I believe) and no one seems to think Universal did them wrong. It's all in the presentation. I think we'll all be very happy with what they do this year. It has certainly been exciting so far. Mae Go to the top of the page +Quote Post Mendonca post Aug 13 2008, 01:29 PM Post #26 Ghoul ** Group: Members Posts: 252 Joined: 15-July 08 From: Orlando Member No.: 2,906 QUOTE (Iam ASSIMILATED @ Aug 13 2008, 10:51 AM) * They were original in the respect that they were not ripped off of an already created story... I agree with "sweet 16" They should not make her into Blood Mary because it would completely loose the whole story of the doc being an insane dr.... It just does not make sense why uni would work so hard to build an awesome character just to ruin it all... This has been stated many times and in many places on the vault forums, but I'd figure to reiterate and add my spin to it. "Bloody Mary" has not only been used as the basis of many urban legends, it has been a nickname for many historical characters and people in the past. I believe that Universal is recreating the legend in their image with a very real, very insane doctor. In a way they could be showing you the "Real Bloody Mary". Go to the top of the page +Quote Post jwfearman post Aug 13 2008, 04:09 PM Post #27 Poltergeist Group Icon Group: Macabre Member Posts: 486 Joined: 29-September 06 From: Mt Dora Member No.: 165 QUOTE (Mae @ Aug 13 2008, 10:58 AM) * See, I don't feel that they are original. Jack has basis in real life murderers, crazy mortician stories have been around since ancient Egypt, and the snuff film urban legends started in the 50's. The originality in their usage I can see, but not the characters themselves. In fact, the story of the insane doctor experimenting on his/her patients is nothing new, either. The previous icons were all given a slight supernatural bent to their stories (except The Director, I believe) and no one seems to think Universal did them wrong. It's all in the presentation. I think we'll all be very happy with what they do this year. It has certainly been exciting so far. Mae JWFEARMAN: But... what is original? There are only, if i rememeber correctly, 12 plot line possibilities for any story. "There is nothing new under the sun" as King Solomon wrote thousands of years ago... |} Trivia * Halloween Horror Nights Japan is the only event to have never had an event icon. Category:Halloween Horror Nights Singapore Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando Category:Halloween Horror Nights Hollywood Category:Icons Category:Monsters